we_have_friends_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Jamaican Hitman
This person, known only retroactively as a crazy Jamaican hitman, was allegedly a Rastafarian man who later became a hitman on orders from Tim. Biography At some point, the man had had a son, whom he killed under unknown circumstances. He pursued Charlie to Ethan’s house after believing he had stolen his son’s remains, firing a pistol wildly into the air and threatening Charlie to return his son’s bones to his grave. Jonah joined the scuffle, ripping off the man’s Rasta hairpiece and distracting him long enough for Charlie to procure his own gun, which he used to shoot the man in the arm twice. The man managed to get Ethan into a headlock and held a gun to his head as a human shield; Charlie aimed for the man, but missed, shooting Ethan square in the head, to the man’s surprise. Minutes after the fight, the man joined Jonah and Charlie on the curb, exhausted. Though Jonah and Charlie lauded his maturity, the man humbly insisted that being an adult simply meant using deodorant and feeling sad. About a year later, the man had been captured and restrained by Tim, Julian’s dad, who was aware he had had contact with Jonah at some point prior due to having seen his rap sheet. During his interrogation, the man denied having ever seen Jonah before, but Tim, knowing this to be a lie, tortured him into revealing the truth by splashing vodka onto his face. Tim told him he had made Jonah sign a restraining order preventing him from interacting with Julian until he came of age and that he was aware Jonah was about to breach the contract in order to attend Julian’s upcoming birthday party. Tim instructed the man to assassinate Jonah at the party. The man asked what was in it for him, to which Tim teased he’d give him his son’s bones. The man went ballistic, curious as to how Tim knew about the bones. Tim, however, said he needed to kill Jonah first, and the man agreed. At the party in the Hollywood House, the man arrived and started erratically firing an AK-47 inside, terrifying Ethan, Jonah, and Charlie. After reloading, he pursued them into the backyard, getting harassed by wasps along the way, but he eventually gave up his hunt and fell asleep. After some time, Jonah revealed himself and dared the man to shoot him in order to save Ethan. The man hesitated to kill his own friend, which gave Charlie time to arrive; Charlie threw down his son’s bones at his feet before shooting the man dozens of times with a revolver. In his final breaths, the man apologized to his son’s skull before expiring. Stills Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 2.08.21 PM.png|The man holds Ethan hostage. Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 2.10.47 PM.png|The man's true face. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 12.34.30 PM.png|A willing hitman. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 1.04.28 PM.png|The hitman scours the party house for his target. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 1.09.10 PM.png|"Fwhat?!" Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 1.11.21 PM.png|The hitman's final seconds. List of appearances *''Julian's 18th Birthday'' *''Julian's 19th Birthday'' Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters